ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Heart and Soul
Pokemon: Heart and Soul is a sequel series to Pokemon Redux. Distributed by Warner Bros. Animation in association with Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and Game Freak, it will premiere on Cartoon Network at an unknown date. It is based on the Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions of the games made for Nintendo DS. SUMMARY: Taking place three years after the events of Pokemon Redux, the teenage Dillon and his Pokemon travel to the Johto region to visit his 10-year-old cousin Patrick, who is ready to start on his Pokemon journey. He chooses a Cyndaquil. However, their fun is short-lived when Team Rocket returns from the dead, without their leader Giovanni, and is vowing vengeance on the world. Dillon and his Pokemon seemingly sacrificed themselves to defeat Team Rocket's death machine, and in spirit, tells Patrick and Cyndaquil that they aren't dead and will return to fight alongside him someday. So, Patrick travels across the Johto region to win all 8 badges in order to qualify for the Johto Pokemon League. MAIN CHARACTERS: Patrick (voiced by Jesse McCartney)-the show's main antagonist who is on the way to his journey in Johto. His Pokemon partner is a Cyndaquil, who undergoes evolution throughout the series. The Narrator (voiced by Peter Cullen) The Pokedex (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Joseph (voiced by John DiMaggio)-leader of the Team Rocket trio now taking orders from Archer. Just like in Pokemon Redux, he still has a Golbat and a Scyther. Later, his Golbat evolved into a Crobat, his Scyther evolves into a Scizor, and catches a Sneasel throughout the series. Stalin (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke)-Joseph's right-hand man of the Team Rocket trio now taking orders from Archer. Just like in Pokemon Redux, he still has a Muk and a Poliwhirl. Later, he catches a Pineco, releases his Muk, his Poliwhirl evolves into a Politoed, his Pineco evolves into a Forretress, and catches an Ursaring throughout the series. Rattata (voiced by Corey Burton)-the Team Rocket trio's Pokemon mascot, who's the only Pokemon in the world who can talk English. He has a craving for cheese. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: Dillon (voiced by Andy Pessoa)-the 13-year-old Pokemon Trainer from Pokemon Redux who passed on his protagonistic role to Patrick. He is Patrick's older cousin who sacrificed himself to defeat Team Rocket's newest assault on Johto. His Pokemon are Charizard, Xatu, Gengar, Piloswine, Exeggutor, and Gyarados. Professor Oak (voiced by Eric Bauza)-the same Professor who gave Charmander to Dillon 3 years ago. He arrived in Johto to star in his hit radio show called "The Professor Oak Show." Professor Elm (voiced by Chris Cox)-a professor from Johto who gave Cyndaquil to Patrick. Millie (voiced by Candi Milo)-Patrick's mom and a heavy shopaholic. Lyra (voiced by Danica McKellar)-Patrick's neighbor alongside Professor Elm. Her Pokemon are Chikorita and Marill. Stephen (voiced by Jason Spisak)-Patrick's rival who REALLY stole a Totodile from Professor Elm's lab. Mary (voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey)-Goldenrod City's popular radio DJ and host of "The Professor Oak Show." Archer (voiced by Lex Lang)-the new leader of the evil organization Team Rocket after Giovanni left and wanted to go straight. He vows to reunite the Team Rocket plague and rule the world. Ariana (voiced by Cree Summer)-a Team Rocket executive who claims to be a better leader than Archer, which is one of her delusions. He plots to show Archer that she wants to be second-in-command of Team Rocket, and be a good leader. Petrel (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)-the goofiest of all the Team Rocket executives. Despite his dimwitted nature, it seems he can pull off an evil deed easily. Proton (voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-the most ruthless and mannipulative of all the Team Rocket executives, which makes him very popular to his comrades. Rupert (voiced by Jeff Bennett)-the champion of the Johto Pokemon League. GYM LEADERS: Falkner (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince)-gym leader of Violet City. His Pokemon is a Pidgeotto. Bugsy (voiced by Debi Derryberry)-gym leader of Azalea Town, and is the youngest gym leader in the world. His Pokemon are Pineco, Beedrill, Shuckle, and Scyther. Whitney (voiced by Tara Strong)-woman-child gym leader of Goldenrod City. Her Pokemon is a Miltank. Morty (voiced by Crispin Freeman)-gym leader of Ecruteak City. His Pokemon are Misdreavus and Gengar. Chuck (voiced by John DiMaggio)-gym leader of Cianwood City. He is very arrogant and aggressive. His Pokemon are Primeape, Heracross, and Poliwrath. Pryce (voiced by Jeffery Combs)-gym leader of Mahogany Town with a heartbreaking past. His Pokemon are Delibird, Sneasel, and Piloswine. Jasmine (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-gym leader of Olivine City. Her Pokemon are Skarmory, Forretress, Magneton, and Steelix. Clair (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-gym leader of Blackthorn City who refuses to give Patrick the Rising Badge after beating her. Her Pokemon are Dragonair and Kingdra. ELITE FOUR: Will (voiced by John Kassir)-Will is the first Elite, His Pokemon are Espeon, Exeggutor, Jynx, Xatu, and Slowking. Karloff (voiced by Togo Igawa)-Karloff is the second Elite, and Koga's sensei. His Pokemon are Ariados, Muk, Venomoth, Forretress, and Crobat. Baxter (voiced by Roger Craig Smith)-Baxter is the third Elite, and Bruno's older brother. His Pokemon are Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Steelix, and Machamp. Karen (voiced by Susanne Blakslee)-Karen is the fourth Elite. Her Pokemon are Umbreon, Murkrow, Vileplume, Gengar, and Houndoom. POKEMON (IN ORDER) THAT PATRICK HAD: *Cyndaquil *Pidgey *Geodude *Togepi *Quillava (evolved) *Pidgeotto (evolved) *Psyduck *Sunkern *Sunflora (evolved) *Togetic (evolved) *Graveler (evolved) *Gyarados (the red one) *Heracross *Golduck (evolved) *Typhlosion (evolved) *Pidgeot (evolved) *Rhyhorn *Rhydon (evolved) *Aerodactyl ENGLISH OPENINGS: TBA ENGLISH ENDINGS: TBA JAPANESE OPENINGS: TBA JAPANESE ENDINGS: TBA EPISODES: List of episodes... CREW: Executive Producer: Sam Register Producers: TBA Directors: Vinton Hueck, Ciro Nieli, Sam Register, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Todd Waterman Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: ShoPro, Toon City Inc. Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, ShoPro Distributor: Warner Bros. Animation CHANNELS: *USA-Cartoon Network *Canada-Teletoon *Japan-TV Tokyo *Latin America-Cartoon Network *UK & Ireland-Cartoon Network *Australia-Cartoon Network *Germany-Super RTL RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Pokemon Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Nintendo Category:Warner Bros. Animation